


A song to come home to

by schrijverr



Series: Christmas Countdown 2018 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, John Watson Can Sing, M/M, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Sherlock and John are Rosies dads, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Sherlock comes home to John singing Rosie a Christmas song, he joins in on the violin
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Christmas Countdown 2018 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575682
Kudos: 33





	A song to come home to

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my work from last year for the Christmas Countdown in 2018, but I didn't have an account on here back then so I'm posting them now along with the Christmas Countdown from this year.

When Sherlock came home he heard Johns voice echoing through the apartment as he softly sang: 

_“God rest ye merry gentlemen_  
_Let nothing you dismay_  
_Remember Christ our Saviour”_

He rounded the corner and saw John rocking his little girl on his chest

 _“Was born on Christmas Day_  
_To save us all from Satan’s pow’r_  
_When were gone astray”_

Sherlock smiled at the duo and slowly crept into the room to his violin. He was just in time to start playing as John continues.

 _“Oh tidings of comfort and joy_  
_Comfort and joy_  
_Oh tidings of comfort and joy”_

John quickly turned around when the violin music suddenly started, but his face relaxed when he saw Sherlock play. He turned back and kissed the head of blond curls as he went on.

 _“God rest ye merry gentlemen_  
_Let nothing you dismay_  
_Remember Christ our Savior_  
_Was born on Christmas Day_  
_To save us all from Satan’s pow’r _  
_When we were gone astray_  
_Oh tidings of comfort and joy _  
_Comfort and joy_  
_Oh tidings of comfort and joy”_____

____

____

John let himself relax as the music swept through the room. He rocked little Rosie on the beat and smiled at Sherlock when he faced him for the next verse.

 _“In Bethlehem, in Israel_  
_This blessed Babe was born_  
_And laid within a manger_  
_Upon this blessed morn_  
_The which Hid Mother Mary_  
_Did nothing take in scorn_  
_Oh tidings of comfort and joy_  
_Comfort and joy_  
_Oh tidings of comfort and joy”_

Sherlock walked to them and let John give him a kiss on his cheek and quickly booped Rosie's nose which made the little girl giggle.

 _“Fear not then, said the Angel_  
_Let nothing you affright_  
_This day born a Savior_  
_Of pure Virgin bright"_

Sherlock remembered the first time he heard John sing. He had been very surprised of the beautiful sound coming out of Rosie's bedroom as the melodies of a children's nighttime song drifted through the apartment.

 _"To free all those who trust in Him_  
_From Satan’s pow’r and might_  
_Oh tidings of comfort and joy_  
_Comfort and joy_  
_Oh tidings of comfort and joy” ___

____

____

Sherlock dropped the violin and stopped Johns surprised look with a kiss he had been dying to give the man ever since he had come home. John wanted to say something, but Sherlock silenced him with his finger and began the last verse.

 _“God rest ye merry gentlemen_  
_Let nothing you dismay”_

John let the deep vibrations of Sherlocks voice wash over him as he leaned against chest. He murmured a bit of nonsense into Rosie, and joined in for the last bit of the song.

 _“Remember Chirst our Saviour_  
_Was born on Christmas Day_  
_To save us all from Satan’s pow’r_  
_When we were gone astray_  
_Oh tidings of comfort and joy_  
_Comfort and joy_  
_Oh tidings of comfort and joy”_

They finished and looked each other in the eye and smiled brightly. Then, just before they could kiss again, they were distracted by Rosie, who pulled of Sherlocks hair. The brunet gave her a peck on the cheek and took her over form John. “Long day?” John asked.

“You don’t even want to know, all day only stupid people. But I don’t want to talk about it, lets enjoy tonight.” Sherlock answered, “What are we eating?”

“Well, I thought we had some leftovers, but that turned out to be cut off noses, which I do not want to know about, so I was waiting for you so that you could watch her while I got us some groceries.” John replied.

Sherlock smiled and said: “I will watch our little princess with joy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment are the best, so thank you if you left any.
> 
> Happy holidays <3


End file.
